Moon sadness
by PearlTear
Summary: What happens when usagis's body changes and she starts to transform into her real self. Usagi already defeated all her enemies when she kill caos and mamoru left to finish his studying in america but then why someone wants serenity and how is mamoru going
1. Moon sadness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own sailor moon if I did I would be rich and have lots of mangas.

**Moon Sadness**

"What a beautiful day but somehow lonely I wish he would come back" Said a girl with long blonde hair thigh up in two buns and the bluest eyes that reflect everything they saw and white skin walking on her school uniform to her house.

"! Usagi! Wait up" said a girl with short wavy orange hair to the girl with long blonde hair that was in front of her.

Usagi turns to see who is the one calling her a sees her best friend Naru Osaka running toward her "hey, Naru what the matter? Usagi asks in a very serious voice

"Well, nothing I just wanted to walk with you because it's been a long time since we hang out" said Naru to Usagi with a concern look on her face

Yeah, ok I guess it's true that I haven't been with you lately" said Usagi smiling at Naru "so ill make it up to you by buying you some ice-cream and see a movie" Usagi said taking Naru's hand and dragging her to the ice cream shop. Naru was going to said something to Usagi when the girl that was taking the orders ask for what flavor would they want. Usagi took had chocolate while Naru ask for Coconut when they receive their ice creams Usagi started walking toward the exit but stop when she saw Naru not following her anymore.

"What's wrong Naru-Chan" Usagi ask her worried face friend.

"Usagi can I ask you a question? Naru said.

"Sure, Naru what's wrong? Usagi Responded.

"Well, something have been troubling me" Naru stated "see you and I use to be always together and now were just so far apart .I cant help but fell there is something your not telling me?

"What makes you think that? Naru there's nothing believe me if they were I would had told you already don't you think? Usagi said with a motherly tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right I'm overreacting. Shall we go now? Naru said happy now

"Ok? Answer Usagi.

As Usagi and Naru walk to the ice cream shop exit they saw a flower shop and Naru said she wanted to go in so Usagi follow her into the flower shop when they were in Naru when to see the lily's and forget me not. "Aren't they pretty Usagi? Naru said with a loving smile Usagi nodded. They kept seeing the other kinds of flower but when they arrive at the roses Usagi kind of froze like if she had just seen someone die.

"What's wrong Usagi? Naru ask when she saw Usagi sad face.

"Oh, it's nothing is just that this roses remind me of someone" Usagi answer "shall, we go to the movies now "Usagi said

"Ok, shit mom is going to kill me" said Naru almost screaming.

"Usagi I forgot that I promise to help mom with the store today. I am so sorry can we go to the movies another day" Naru said with guilt on her face.

"It's ok Naru go don't want Miss Osaka to ground you" with a smile Usagi replied.

"Thanks Usagi you're the most wonderful person in the world" said Naru dashing off.

"Yeah, right" said Usagi sarcastically to self "if I was so wonderful I would have never lied to you Naru" Usagi said in a sad way.

What it is that I am supposed to do? Usagi said in her mind and continue "if I was so wonderful I would have never lied to you and just say what was wrong but I can't. Not until I am ready to tell you and I am not ready I need more time I for that I am sorry. You see since that happen I have never been the same I can't be the same it just so hard why did he had to leave?

FLASHBACK

"Mamo-chan, why are you leaving again? Said Usagi crying

"Don't worry Usa-ko ill be back. It's just that because of Galaxia I never got the chance to study in America and I going to do it now that everything is calm and there's nothing to worry about. But don't worry ill be ok.

"Ok, but please be safe I don't know what would I do is something bad happens to you. Mamo-chan I love you so much" Usagi said and kiss Mamoru on the lips.

"Usa-ko you remember the ring I gave you before the Galaxia battle? Mamoru said when the kiss was broken.

"Well, yes I always carry it with me, why? Usagi ask curiously

"Nothing, just don't lose it because when I come back ill tell you "Mamoru said holding her tight.

END FLASHBACK

"It's already been six months since the final battle with Chaos and Mamoru left to study abroad and since I started my double life


	2. double life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon but who said that I can't make it better

**Pearltear: **yay you're back and want to read this chapter that makes me so happy .Also makes me feel kind of especial.

**Original characters in this fanfic made by me:**

**Selene:** she is one of the original characters on this story made by me but keep in mind she is also Usagi.

**Kairo**: he is Selene's Manager and has a secret crush on her but Selene thinks of him like a big brother.

**Kujiko**: He is the host o a popular TV show called Ai mina!

**Narita:** she is Selene's agent but also good friend she fall in love with someone in the story. Can't say who don't want to spoil the story.

**Celio:** Selene's Bodyguard and a mysterious man he don't talk to much but don't worry hi has a big part in this story you'll see you will even be surprise of the outcome of his character.

**Double life**

"It's already been six months since the final battle with Chaos and Mamoru left to study abroad and since I started my double life" Usagi ponder and kept walking when finally she arrive at the front of a hotel and stop to look at how big it was.

Kyoto Hotel she read to herself "so this is the hotel ill be staying at Well better go in I don't want to be late for my performance" Usagi said as she enter the hotel and pass the lobby." I'll better find the restroom soon to change can't have people seeing who Selene really is" she kept looking around to see if she saw a ladies room but had no luck." I hate big hotels I always get so lost "Usagi stated when she saw one of the hotel maids and when walking straight to her.

"Hey, excuse me" Usagi said to the maid.

"Yes, what can I do for you "answer the maid sweetly.

"Well I was wondering were are the restrooms here" Usagi said kind of embarrassed

"Oh, they are just across the Conner" the maid answer kind of smiling because of Usagi funny two buns hairstyle.

"Thanks appreciate it" Usagi said and dash off to the lady's room

When she finally arrived she entered the restroom and checked if the were women in it but saw no body so she closed the door and locked it." Well here it goes again "she said kind of sad and yelled "Moon power transform me into rock star Selene Tsukino" As she took out the magic pen that Luna gave her once .Her hair became black and short her eyes still blue her clothes change from her uniform to a short tight black shirt that said No time for boy's and a pair of jeans that were low cut and ripped. She look older and pretty sexy when the finish her transformation she looked herself in the bathroom mirror "well, time to rock the world" Usagi said with sad smile. "I thought that by doing this I might be able to forget of my loneliness but who a my fooling" she exited the bathroom "This has only make thing worst but Is for the better at least it keeps me occupied so I had no time to think about him and cry" she entered a room and in that room were Three persons already.

"Hi, Selene you're right on time" said a tall good looking guy with short but long hair tight in the back orange hair and a pair of blue eyes he was dress in a black suit.

"Time for what Kairo? Ask Selene

"Well, the thing is the show is starting earlier than it was supposed to but no one could find you, but thank god you're always early" said Kairo with a smile on his face.

"Selene before I forget you got schedule an interview tomorrow at night with Kujiko the host from the show! Ai mina!" Said a woman that was in the room too she had long maroon hair that reach her back and the prettiest olive green eyes her skin was white and a graceful posture figure.

"Oh, okay ill be there Narita-Chan don't worry" Usagi said to the woman

"Oh, hi there dint see you." Usagi said to a guy she had never seen him before but thought it was someone important if he was in the room with Kairo and Narita.

He was dress all in black he had black glasses and a black suit the only thing with color was his white with red highlights long hair that reach his tights and was tight on the back with a black lose ribbon and his white skin.

"Selene this is Celio your new bodyguard" said Kairo pointing at the man.

"He'll be with you every time to make sure nothing bad happens" said Narita

"Nice to meet you Miss Tsukino, Selene" said Celio with seriousness in his voice.

"Same here Celio" said Selene to him but continue "I don't need a bodyguard I can take care of myself I not a baby not offences to Celio of course but still I don't want a bodyguard" said a very annoy Selene.

"Selene we receive yesterday an anonymous letter saying you were going to be kidnap and we cat take that risk so you are going to be with Celio everywhere you go" said Kairo with a strong tone of voice.

_(What somebody wants to kidnap Selene but why I haven't done anything could it be that a new monster or evil is her and it knows that Selene is me?_

Suddenly before Selene had a chance to ask about the kidnap a brick broke the hotel room window and it almost hit Selene but Celio jump and push her out the way and so the brick landed on the room's floor and it had a note. Kairo pick the brick up and took the note and read it.

"What does it say" ask Narita

"Well, I think they got the wrong hotel room" said Kairo scratching his head

"Why, do you say that? We al saw it came directly at Selene if it wasn't for Celio she might have been hurt." Exclaimed Narita puzzle

"Well, then read the note if you don't believe me!" said Kairo and gave Narita the note

Narita took the note and read it "Kairo is right, but what make them think this girl is here" Said Narita

"What girl? Ask Selene

"Well, here read it you'll see it makes not sense" said Narita handing Selene the note

Selene took the note and read it.

**Note:**

_Usagi Tsukino or should I say princess Serenity_

_If you want to have your future come true you'll_

_Hang yourself and the crystal to me. If not I'll_

_ The black knight_

Selene finished reading the note when Kairo said "you see it makes not sense. We don't even know who Usagi or Serenity is the only thing I notice is that the girl has the same last name as you Selene"

Selene got up and put the note on her jean pocket Kairo looked at her

"Something wrong Selene" Kairo asked when he saw that she wore a worry look on her face "No I am fine is just I find it odd she had the same last name as me is funny" Selene faked a laugh to make Kairo think she dint knew nothing and not ask her anything.

"Who would want to kill me and who knows about me? I haven't told nobody who I am ,and how the hell do they know I am the princess? This is just too odd I thought I got rid of Chaos so there isn't supposed to be any evil or could it be no it can't be that.


	3. Get the four generals stones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon but wish I did because it's a wonderful story and romantic.

**Pearltear:** I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks all the people that are telling me to keep writing because the like the story so far thank you so much love you all

**Notes:**

**Shadow king : **he is a mysterious person that no one has ever really seen his appearance but is and important character.

**Sakuradai: **one of the new enemy warriors .She is in love with the mysterious prince Aspheric.

**Prince Aspheric: **he is only mention in this chapter but will appear in later chapters himself. He is one of the important characters in this plot.

**Lee:** he is a friend of Mamoru from America.

**Get the four generals stones**

"Who would want to kill me and who knows about me? I haven't told nobody who I am ,and how the hell do they know I am the princess? This is just too odd I thought I got rid of Chaos so there isn't supposed to be any evil or could it be no it can't be that.

But then what is it? "Who is after me this is just too weird" said Selene really confused.

"Selene its time to go the people are waiting" said Kairo with a loving smile

"Hai" said Selene smiling back because she dint want to worry nobody because of what she knew.

In a dark place at that time…

"Sakuradai did you find her? Ask the shadow of a man to a woman that was in front of him she had short red hair and blue eyes and was wearing a red Chinese dress that was short.

"Yes sir, prince Aspheric is already with her it should be a snap to manipulate her into giving the crystal. Said the woman in front of him.

"Well in that case I have a new mission for you Sakuradai" the shadow man said with coldness in his voice

"Yes, shadow king what is it? Ask Sakuradai bowing down.

"I want you to go and find me the four stone of the earth .That were once the four generals" said the shadow king.

"As you wish my Master" said Sakuradai as she disappeared with a red mist.

"With the four stone of the generals in my hands I have a little advantage against the earth prince. "BwuhahaHahahaha" the shadow king laugh evilly but stop to say something. "Edymion you wont stand a chance against me" he look down "this time she and the crystal will be mine and there's nothing you can do because I know something about the Princess you don't and she doesn't know either" when he stop talking he disappear in the darkness that created his image of a shadow.

America University of Harvard …

"Mamoru want to go to a party with the guys tonight? Ask a Lee a blonde short hair guy with brown eyes to Mamoru.

"Sorry Lee but you see I am cant go because I am packing .I going back to Japan" Said Mamoru to his friend.

"Why are you going back? Said Lee curious.

"Well, I miss it and there's someone waiting for me. I just don't want to make her wait anymore because of my selfishness" said Mamoru to his friend.

"But why is she loves you sell wait" said Lee and was going to continue talking but was cut off by Mamoru. "She has already waited too much and has been very understanding. I just don't want to make her suffer no more" Mamoru said with a passion in his eyes.

Lee got the hint and back off "well, Mamoru if you so desire then I bid you a good farewell my friend" As Lee said that he left Mamoru's dorm.

Back at the Kyoto hotel.

"Selene ready to go on stage" ask Narita

"Yes" Selene responded

"Ok then break a leg" Kairo commented to Selene

"Yes thanks" Selene nodded

"Miss Tsukino" calls Celio

"Yes what is it Celio? Selene ask

"Miss Tsukino" Celio was cut off by Selene "please just call me Selene ok" Selene asks with a very loving smile.

"Oh okay but Miss Tsuki… I mean Selene here" Celio said while handing her a golden heart shape locket that had a blue gem in the form of earth and a moon in the middle and the borders where red and had four color jewel baby blue, green, orange and red.

"Wow is beautiful but, wait why are you giving this to me? Ask Selene with confuse eyes.

"Is just I wanted to give it to you as a good luck charm" said Celio "thanks Ill treasure it Selene said and gave Celio a kiss on the cheek" but Celio dint seem to care or blush he just stood there like if nothing happen but for some Kairo seemed shock and kind of tick off by this and push Selene to the stage.

"What's wrong Kairo "ask Selene surprise

"Nothing just go out there and sing" Kairo said calmly.

"Ok Kairo" Selene said leaving and entering the stage.

The crowd was screaming Selene's name

**Pearltear:** sorry that this chapter is so short but to know more about the mysterious enemy and the four generals' stones read chapter four I promise the next chapter is going to be rocking.


	4. A transcedent love song

**Pearltear: **hi people the four chapter is here is been a long time since my last posting and I am really sorry ill make up for it in this chapter hope you like

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon if I did it would a little bit more crazy and beside is fine the way it is.

**Notes:**

**Harpies:** women with bird's characteristics

**Previous chapter recap**

"Wow is beautiful but, wait why are you giving this to me? Ask Selene with confuse eyes.

"Is just I wanted to give it to you as a good luck charm" said Celio "thanks Ill treasure it Selene said and gave Celio a kiss on the cheek" but Celio dint seem to care or blush he just stood there like if nothing happen but for some reason Kairo seemed shock and kind of tick off by this and push Selene to the stage.

"What's wrong Kairo "asked Selene surprised

"Nothing just go out there and sing" Kairo said calmly.

"Ok Kairo" Selene said leaving and entering the stage.

The crowd was screaming Selene's name

**A transcendent love song**

"Selene, Selene" the crow was chanting in unison

"Hi everyone how you all doing today" Selene said to the crow and the crow answer. "well thanks for coming to this especial presentation I really appreciated" Selene said with a big smile." My first song is going to be one of my newest call transcendent love.

Music started playing and Selene started moving around the stage along the music when she hear her cue and started singing.

_My heart is so heavy_

_When you' are not with me._

_Is such a burden if you're not here._

_I look at the stars,_

_And see you're face_

_The reflection of you're deep blue eyes_

_Just like you're planet Earth._

_I watch you from the moon,_

_And star to cry for you._

_But you rush to the moon for me._

_And away my tears you wipe,_

_And with a sweet kiss_

_We soar that night._

_My love is so strong_

_That if will shall perish,_

_We will be reborn_

_Just to fall in love._

_We are fated lovers._

_By destiny,_

_Bound to be together_

_For eternity._

_We will meet again_

_In another life,_

_And fall in love just like this_

_Time._

When he finished singing the song she was holding her tears because she dint want to cry in from of her fans. But the pain was so much for her and holding her tears back made it worse. But she managed to keep her cool.

"Thanks everyone for being so nice and liking my songs" she said and went straight to the second song.

_In America at that time…_

"Mamoru don't forget that ill always be your friend "said lee giving Mamoru his handbag luggage.

"Thank, Lee you're a good guy" said Mamoru hugging him.

Intercom:_ call to all passengers for the flight number 456 to Tokyo /Japan will be asked to board the plane now. Thanks have a nice flight._

"Well, that's me got to go" said Mamoru to lee "see you in the future maybe man thanks for everything" Mamoru shocks his friends hand and boarded his plane.

_In the dark castle of the shadow king…_

The Shadow king calls forth Sakuradai a woman with short red hair and blue eyes. She wore a red Chinese dress that hugged every curve of her womanly body. Sakuradai was harpy/human and because of that she had bird wings that were orange and crimson red on her back but the wing were beautiful like phoenix ones.

"Shadow king-sama harpy lady Sakuradai of the fourth order reporting as order" said the beautiful harpy bent on one knee with her head bow down.

"Sakuradai what's you're report about the search on the four generals' stones souls? Said The shadow King

"Well, sir their souls were detected in a place call Tokyo Japan but we still don't know were exactly" said Sakuradai

"And what about the sacred mirror? He asks intrigue.

"Well about the sacred mirror we still have nothing sir" answer Sakuradai.

"Very well carry on with the plan report to me as soon you find something about the sacred mirror" said the shadow king disappointed.

"once I have the sacred mirror in my hand ill be able to release the soul of the four generals stone and make them my puppets" Not even that obnoxious Prince of Earth will be able to stand in my way and the princess will fall prey to my trap" said the shadow king and started laughing evil.

8:00 pm at the Kyoto hotel…

"Selene that was a great performance up there" said Narita very happy and smiling with Selene.

"That was more than great it was Perfect "said Kairo to the two girls

When Kairo said this Selene notices that Narita put her head down a look kind of depress." what's wrong Narita? Ask Selene. "OH nothing I am fine. Well better get going I have to get up early tomorrow" said Narita as an excuse. Selene bought the excuse and tells her good bye and hugs her.

"Well, I got to go to need to get some sleep. Bye Kairo" said Selene and blows Kairo kiss

She start heading towards the exit when Kairo holds her Arm." where do you think your going" he asks her." home to get some sleep" she answer puzzle. "Not alone you won't. why the hell did you think we hire Celio as your bodyguard" he said to Selene with a look on his face that toll her not to complain but still she dint give up that quick.

"Oh, common Kairo I not a kid beside not will happen to me" she said with a puppy face.

"I don't care you're still going with Celio" said Kairo firmly.

"Oh, ok you bossy man "said Selene frowning.

Celio that was on the corner walk towards Selene and they both started heading out the door." what a my going to do? I need to change back into Usagi Selene said to herself "oh I have an idea" she said to herself again.

"Celio could you do me a favor? Wait here while I go to the ladies room? Said Selene grinning

"Oh ok" He said to Selene

"Thanks Celio" said Selene while ran into the restroom. When she got into the restroom she went into one of the cubicle and yelled magic pen des-transform. Her body was cover with sparkling lights of pink and turn back into Usagi. She picks her stuff again and leaves the restroom. When she came out she saw Celio there waiting for Selene or should I say her. Celio looks at Usagi and Stars laughing. Usagi wanders why but ignores him and keeps walking when suddenly he grabs her writs. Usagi freaks out why was he holding her?

"Do you actually think you can fool me/Celio says with a very serious tone. When Usagi heard this she totally panics and turns around. "What did you say? How did you? She asks

"Well, first of all I know lots of thing you don't even know yourself and don't you think it was dumb of you to walk out the restroom with the same stuff as Selene or should I say Usagi?

"But how did you know" she says stung

"Well, earlier when they threw the brick with the note nobody knew who Usagi was but when you read it you grew nervous and scare. So I figure you had some connection with the girl and see I was right" said Celio explaining his guess,

"Please don't tell no one "said Usagi pleading

"Princess don't worry your secrets save with me" said Celio

As he said this they started walking again and now were outside.

_Princess why did he call me that? Usagi thought. This guy for some reason feel or seems familiar. "But why? Where do I know him from?_

Usagi's thoughts were disturb by a loud annoying voice laughing like a crazy fool when she look up she saw something unexpected but for some reason was not surprise to se a youma. The youma was a female and had a blue skin, a red leotard and red heels. Her hair was tight in a bun with curls coming out of it her eyes were cover by star shape shades and her hands had long nails.

"Well, Well if it isn't the little moon princess I got a message for you" said the youma.

Usagi was scare but at the same time use to encounters like this so she went straight to the point. "What is it that you have to tell me creep? Said Usagi in defends stance.

"No need for names princess" said the youma

"Aright already just tell me! Said Usagi with anger on her eyes

"Well, ok then the shadow king to me to tell you that you have a week to prepare "said the youma dancing around in a annoying way.

"The shadow king who's he? And why do I have a week to prepare

To be continue…

_Just to set things straight the song was written by me_


	5. Dream about a stranger

**Pearltear: **hey all of you long time no write so here finally after all the waiting is the fifth chapter of Moon Sadnessenjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own sailor moon if I did it would be more than awesome

**Notes:**

**Selene:** she is one of the original characters on this story made by me but keep in mind she is also Usagi.

**Kairo**: he is Selene's Manager and has a secret crush on her but Selene thinks of him like a big brother.

**Kujiko**: He is the host o a popular TV show called Ai mina!

**Narita:** she is Selene's agent but also good friend she fall in love with someone in the story. Can't say who don't want to spoil the story.

**Celio:** Selene's Bodyguard and a mysterious man he don't talk to much but don't worry hi has a big part in this story you'll see you will even be surprise of the outcome of his character.

**Shadow king : **he is a mysterious person that no one has ever really seen his appearance but is and important character.

**Sakuradai: **one of the new enemy warriors .She is in love with the mysterious prince Aspheric.

**Prince Aspheric: **he only been mention once but will appear in later chapters himself. He is one of the important characters in this plot.

**Lee:** he is a friend of Mamoru from America.

**Harpies:** women with bird's characteristics

**Moonlight high:** school which Usagi is now attending is a boarding school so she lives here in the school dorms. Also she goes by the name Serenity here

**Previous chapter re-cap:**

Usagi's thoughts were disturb by a loud annoying voice laughing like a crazy fool when she look up she saw something unexpected but for some reason was not surprise to se a youma. The youma was a female and had a blue skin, a red leotard and red heels. Her hair was tight in a bun with curls coming out of it her eyes were cover by star shape shades and her hands had long nails.

"Well, Well if it isn't the little moon princess I got a message for you" said the youma.

Usagi was scare but at the same time use to encounters like this so she went straight to the point. "What is it that you have to tell me creep? Said Usagi in defends stance.

"No need for names princess" said the youma

"Aright already just tell me! Said Usagi with anger on her eyes

"Well, ok then the shadow king to me to tell you that you have a week to prepare "said the youma dancing around in a annoying way.

"The shadow king who's he? And why do I have a week to prepare

**Dream about a stranger**

"The Shadow king is the ruler of all things born on the dark side of the moon" said the youma

"The dark side of the moon? And what does your king want with me? I'm nothing to him" Said Usagi very defensive

"OH, you're wrong my little princess you see you are more to him than you think. He knows you better than anyone and he wishes to see you again" Said the youma mockingly " that's why you have a week to prepare until you see him. Until them enjoy you're life as you know it because it will change"

As the youma said that she looked up at the sky closed her eyes and flew away laughing like maniac.

"What was that all about" Ask Celio looking a bit curious "Are you a princess or something? I mean you know that thin calling you that also I need to know I am your bodyguard after all.

sight "I guess I need to tell you the truth right so I am not even going to bother by lying to you" after she said that she continue walking Celio following next to her. "Ok, so here it is I Usagi tsukino am the famous hero known as sailor moon which by the way is also the moon princess Serenity future ruler of crystal Tokyo called neo-queen Serenity. I was send to this earth when I die in my past life and was reborn here as the girl Usagi tsukino the person you met as Selene the pop star" She shut her mouth and stop walking and faced toward Celio "did you get all that"

"So you meant to tell me you're sailor moon whose real name is princess Serenity that in the future will be queen until then you are portraying as Usagi tsukino high school student…got it. But that still does not explain why you are trying to achieve by pretending to be Selene Tsukino? Which by the way now I know why she has the same last name as you"

"Well, that is personal and has nothing to do with you. But just to be nice let's say I'm just trying to reach someone" She said as she turn a corner and stop in form of the gates to a place called "Moonlight High"…"This is my stop thanks for walking me Celio" said Usagi as she started to open the gate.

"You live here? Celio ask "Yes, I live here in the school dorms" Usagi answered "goodnight Celio and thanks again" she said walking to the school the dorms "Miss Usagi take care of your self until tomorrow…ok" Celio finishes saying that and left.

Usagi arrive at her room but when she put her hands to turn the doorknob she felt weak and collapse.

At Rei's Shrine…

"Hey have any of you girls seen Usagi? Asked a serious looking long raven hair girl, with amethyst color eyes. "No Rei" Said a long haired blonde with blues eyes and a red bow on her hair her name was Mina. "No, since she transfer schools we haven't seen much o her lately" Said another with blue hair and eyes of the same color. "Remember

Ami, Usagi might just be busy with stuff don't you think so Haruka? Said a tall girl with brown hair up in a ponytail with green eye "Yes, Makoto At least that's what Michiru and I think" Said a blonde tall girl with short hair and brown eyes grabbing a turquoise long haired girl that eyes were aqua." remember Usagi is in a very delicate state in which she needs time alone without anyone asking her what's wrong" Said a tall elegant woman about 20 that has long black hair that look green when the sun hit tan skin and green eyes." Setsuna is right she needs free time to think" Said Hotaru a girl of about 13 with black short hair shoulder length and purple eyes.

Meanwhile at Tokyo air port ……..

"Oh, crap usa-ko has my house keys" Mamoru took his cell phone from his Pocket a dialed usagi's house number.

"Moshi moshi, Tsukino Residence" Usagi's mom said "Yes, Ikuko is me Mamoru Is

usa-ko home? I'm sorry Mamoru Usagi does not live here anymore and she doesn't have a phone also so you won't be able to reach her but when I see her I'll tell her you called"

"Oh, ok well, thanks anyway for the information take care and goodbye" Mamoru put his cell phone back in his pocket took his luggage and headed out of the airport. She doesn't live there anymore I wonder what's wrong? sigh "well, I guess I'll be staying in a hotel for now"

Back at moonlight high…

"mmmhhhh…Where a my? Said Usagi standing up from where she was laying when she got stood up completely she noticed that she was wearing her royal queen dress "why a my dress like this? What's going g on? She saw a light coming from a dark place and decided to followed it the were rose petals all over the place and a bed cover with red and black sheets of silk full of roses too "You're finally here I've been waiting for you my maiden" said a man from the shadow. Usagi turn around to see who it was but couldn't see his face clearly only that he had piercing blue eyes that shone in the dark. "who are you" she asked but before she could ask anything more the man took her in his arm and floated of the ground with her. The music from the star shape locket started playing out of nowhere and Princess Serenity and the strange man started to waltz to the tune. "Who are you please tell me" Serenity asked him "I am someone you know very well and loves you a lot" He said "But from whe……. Before she could finish her question the stranger capture her lips with his kissing lightly then intensifying the kiss his tongue begging for her to open her mouth and let him in she unconsciously granted it. Serenity felt herself shivering from the intensity of the kiss his tongue exploring her mouth as if it where candy.

"mmmmm" Serenity moaned and broke the kiss "What do you think you're doing?

"kissing the fair maiden also the love of my life" he answered "well, I'm real sorry but I don't love you ok so you just can't go and just kiss me I have a boyfriend plus I don't even know you" She said with a touch me and I'll kill you attitude "of course you know me very well" he said as light hit his face. Serenity eyes watered as she saw who was that kiss her "Mamo-chan I mean Endymion I missed you so much! Is it really you? She said sobbing "yes is me Sere and I've missed you too" "oh, Endy hold me" "always" he said and floated towards the bad and placed Serenity on it and he lay on top of her. Started kissing her again then broke the kiss and said to her very low on her ear "I love you" then nibbling on her earlobe moving to her neck "I love you too my prince" her hand entangle in his hair her back arch from the pleasure from him showering her collar bone and exposed skin with butterfly kisses. She blushed wildly because of the feeling and thoughts that ran thru her head suddenly she wanted for him to touch her in places she never even dreamed of. It was like if she could read her mine for Endymion started exploring her with his hand one cup her breast while the other one move to her belly and the started kissing serenity remove one hand from his hair and put it in his chest.

Endymion's hand move from her belly to her tight and started to caress it at that point serenity became a little self aware but her pleasure won Endymion the took her dress skirt and lifted in and put his hand under it and was slowly moving his hand up her gracious soft beautiful long slender leg Serenity moaned when he was near her area when she stopped him "wait" she said and sat on the bed and got up from it and turn around giving Endymion her back she undid her dress zipper and let it fall to the floor there she stood only wearing a white thin camisole and her drawers the took a deep breath and went back to her prince. He laid her back on the bed and started to kiss her fiercely he cup one of her breast and put his other free hand between her tights Serenity arch her body from the sensation of his hand on top of her. He obviously noticed her reaction and liked it a lot so he put his hand on her abdomen and started playing with her drawers waistband until he finally put his hand inside them .

Serenity gasp from nervousness but dint complain a let him have his fun which brought her so much pleasure. Endymion started to kiss her breasts and play with her hard nipples with his other hand he touch Serenity she was hot and moist he went and began caressing & rubbing her clitoris she instantly began twitching and moaning and became more wet than before Endymion to his hand and parted her legs widely so she was open then went back to her clic and put his finger inside her at first is was a slow motion but after a while of teasing her hot spot he began to pick up his hand movement real fast which made Serenity moan and Groan but in pure pleasure he then put two fingers inside her which made her squirm. She was ready for him and he caught the message and undid his pants took them off then his shirt finally the underwear he was on top of her completely naked his hard member press upon her vagina. His face became dark again only thing visible were his eye them took her drawers and slit them off of her he stretch her legs and when he was about to enter her he came to her ear and whispered "you belong to me Princess no one else" when Serenity look at him she notice his face and saw someone else on top of her that wasn't Endymion it was a man with Green eyes Red hair and tan skin .Serenity panicked and screamed. "Let go off me"

Usagi woke up screaming her clothes was drench in sweat Breathing heavily She was on one of the nurse's office bed.

"What a strange dream but who was that stranger?

To be Continue…

**PearlTear:** Sorry for the cliffhanger but it was fun to do….lol so anyways hope you all like the story so far but if I don't get like 20 reviews I wont continue so if you want me to keep going you know what you have to do - Arigato for reading…Sayonara until the nest chapter.


	6. Changes

**PearlTear: **Hey all of you again here it's chapter 6 whohoooooo….lol well… I been busy a lot with school, moving, Christmas and more so now I got the time to write and here I am back to please you all wonderful people.

**About me: **Well… I have decided to share a little bit of my own sadness with you people because I really need someone to talk to. Well… here is the thing I have someone I love very much just like Usagi loves Mamoru and he loves me to death too. But here is the problem he is leaving in like two days to Florida to finish his studies and live there I'm 17 but until I turn 18 I can't leave with him so I'm real depress and crying my eyes out because it is real hard to let go of someone so dear to you even if it's for a little while it seems like an eternity…sobs Well…I won't keep you anymore from your reading right because what do you care about my problems…so let' me let you continue your reading.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own sailor moon if I did it would be more than awesome

**Notes:**

**All Characters belong To Naoko Takeuchi-sama except the ones below**

**Selene:** she is one of the original characters on this story made by me but keep in mind she is also Usagi.

**Kairo**: he is Selene's Manager and has a secret crush on her but Selene thinks of him like a big brother.

**Kujiko**: He is the host o a popular TV show called Ai mina!

**Narita:** she is Selene's agent but also good friend she fall in love with someone in the story. Can't say who don't want to spoil the story.

**Celio:** Selene's Bodyguard and a mysterious man he don't talk to much but don't worry hi has a big part in this story you'll see you will even be surprise of the outcome of his character.

**Shadow king : **he is a mysterious person that no one has ever really seen his appearance but is and important character.

**Sakuradai: **one of the new enemy warriors. She is in love with the mysterious prince Aspheric.

**Prince Aspheric: **he has only been mention once but will appear in later chapters himself. He is one of the important characters in this plot.

**Lee:** he is a friend of Mamoru from America.

**Harpies:** women with bird's characteristics

**Kari: ** usagi's roommate

**Moonlight high:** school which Usagi is now attending is a boarding school so she lives here in the school dorms. Also she goes by the name Serenity here

**Chapter Re-cap:**

His face became dark again only thing visible were his eye them took her drawers and slit them off of her he stretch her legs and when he was about to enter her he came to her ear and whispered "you belong to me Princess no one else" when Serenity look at him she notice his face and saw someone else on top of her that wasn't Endymion it was a man with Green eyes Red hair and tan skin .Serenity panicked and screamed. "Let go off me"

Usagi woke up screaming her clothes was drench in sweat Breathing heavily She was on one of the nurse's office bed.

"what a strange dream but who was that stranger?

**Changes:**

Usagi got up from the bed and stood up and look at the clock that was on the wall "oh, my god it's six in the morning I need to get ready for school" She took off a went directly to her dorm room. When she went in her roommate was still sleeping "good thing Kari is still asleep" She went to her drawer and took out fresh underwear and picked her school uniform from her closet and left the room again.

"I hope the isn't to many people in the showers" sigh Usagi walk down the corridors until she reach the girls showers and went in there weren't too many people to her luck she headed to one of the empty showers settle her clothes on a rack that was next to the lockers and took her own clothes off throwing then to one of the many baskets that were there pile in a big tower. When she was in the shower she undid her free of the two buns and let the water run through her hair down to every each of her body.

"What was it with that dream? It was so erotic and pleasurable and yet frightening sigh especially when Mamoru turn into that man that strange man" She started recurring the dream every detail but stopped she was now blushing madly as she remember how full of sexual tension and erotic pleasure the dream was. "what a my thinking of this is just so wrong on so many levels especially when my boyfriend turns into another men I have never met" she washed her hair finish with her shower turned off the water then wrapped herself in a towel and got out.

She went to the sink and brushed her teeth. When she looked upon the mirror to se herself she would have never thought that she would be shock at her appearance. Her Blonde golden hair was now cover with silver highlights of hair her face was pale, her eyes were blue still but a silvery shine reflected on them another thing she could swear that she was taller than yesterday almost as tall as Makoto and Haruka her graceful pink lips were now a luscious deep red.

Gasp

"What is this? She shrieked in astonishment "how could this have happen? She looked at the clock that was on the bathroom's wall. "I don't have time for this I need to get ready for school it's already 7:30….Arghhhh" Usagi quickly took her clothing an put it on then returned to the mirror again this time to do her traditional pigtails in two buns like always but while doing so she notice something she didn't when she was shock struck about her appearance her hair was longer too in fact it was so long that it reached the floor "what this too come on! What the hell is happening to me? She said in a frustrated kind of way

But she kept doing her hair. After finish dressing and getting ready she went back to her room to get her bag and took off to school.

At a dark place…

"Sakuradai have you done what I asked you to do already"

"yes your eminence I have sent the message with one of my followers to the princess" She said while bowing her head for a minute then looking up again "I have also come in contact with very valuable information my king"

The shadow king's curiosity was now aroused "and what might that be Sakuradai?

"Well…My lord I have sense the prince of this earth presence just recently"

"

It's that so" He said very mockingly

"Yes…But that's not all my lord I have also found that the four generals stones are in the prince ownership" she said looking please with her good work.

"Well, now all with have to do is find the sacred mirror without it everything and all our effort is insignificant"

"My king what do you want me to do about the prince? Asked Sakuradai

"Absolutely nothing until we have the mirror leaved him alone"

Sakuradai bowed her head again "as you wish my king" and left.

At Moonlight high…

"Serenity Where were you yesterday you never came to the room? Asked a very short perky girl with wavy shoulder length lack hair and honey brown eyes.

"I was at the nurse's office all night I slept there I wasn't feeling that great" said Usagi to her very worried roommate.

"But are you all right now? Asked the perky girl

"Yes, Kari I'm fine now so don't worry"

"Good then ill see you later girl I'm going to class" Said Kari waving as she left "Love the new hair by the way"

"HMmppp" Usagi sighted "what is happening to me"

She closed her eyes and continue heading for her first period class English while reaching her classroom she bump into something hard "ouch" as she started to go straight for the floor two hands stop the fall. When she look up to se who he savior was she froze.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Celio what in the world is you doing here"

The tall long haired male dress in a suit of all black reply "I was order to never leave your side 24/7 is my job as your personal bodyguard after all…. Princess"

"Don't say those thing people are looking at me they will get the wrong impression" Said a very nervous Usagi. "Plus you have to protect Selene Tsukino not Serenity Usagi Tsukino"

"Boy, that's were your wrong my lady for you are her I must be with you always and not only that **_you are a princess too_**" Celio stated very loudly the last part

Everybody around the hallway started to whisper things and in all that whisper the only things that stood out were The Word PRINCESS…Serenity…Wows. But all the Talking stop when the intercom turn on.

"_Tsukino, Serenity please report to the principals office immediately"_

**PearlTear: **LOL….Sorry for the cliff hanger this was such a short chapter I'll make up for it in the next one just as long you post comment….Gomenasai…Sayonara….


	7. Mischievious Kiss

**PearlTear: **Hey all of you again here it's chapter 6 whohoooooo….lol well… I been busy a lot with school, moving, Christmas and more so now I got the time to write and here I am back to please you all wonderful people.

**Thanks to all of you who give me Reviews**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own sailor moon if I did it would be more than awesome…yeah it would

**Notes:**

**All Characters belong To Naoko Takeuchi-sama except the ones below**

**Selene:** she is one of the original characters on this story made by me but keep in mind she is also Usagi.

**Kairo**: he is Selene's Manager and has a secret crush on her but Selene thinks of him like a big brother.

**Kujiko**: He is the host o a popular TV show called Ai mina!

**Narita:** she is Selene's agent but also good friend she fall in love with someone in the story. Can't say who don't want to spoil the story.

**Celio:** Selene's Bodyguard and a mysterious man he don't talk to much but don't worry hi has a big part in this story you'll see you will even be surprise of the outcome of his character.

**Shadow king : **he is a mysterious person that no one has ever really seen his appearance but is and important character.

**Sakuradai: **one of the new enemy warriors. She is in love with the mysterious prince Aspheric.

**Prince Aspheric: **he has only been mention once but will appear in later chapters himself. He is one of the important characters in this plot.

**Lee:** he is a friend of Mamoru from America.

**Harpies:** women with bird's characteristics

**Kari: ** usagi's roommate

**Moonlight high:** school which Usagi is now attending is a boarding school so she lives here in the school dorms. Also she goes by the name Serenity here

**Chapter Re-cap:**

"Boy, that's were your wrong my lady for you are her I must be with you always and not only that **_you are a princess too_**" Celio stated very loudly the last part

Everybody around the hallway started to whisper things and in all that whisper the only things that stood out were The Word PRINCESS…Serenity…Wows. But all the Talking stop when the intercom turn on.

"_Tsukino, Serenity please report to the principals office immediately"_

**_Mischievous Kiss_**

"Please Miss Tsukino have a seat" Said the principal

As Usagi sat down so the principal look thru some papers that were laid on his desk in a red folder. "Now, Miss Tsukino you're here because of a very simple but yet delicate matter" The principal look ate the papers again and continue talking. "Well…then let me continue with what I was saying. It has reached me that you are no ordinary girl but instead a Princess." He got up and started walking around the office. "Last week I had received a Folder that contained everything explaining as why you were Attending Moonlight high school And was order to keep it a secret" Coughs however today somehow everyone found out about this so I bet pretty soon this place will… be fill with people curios about you and even some students at times might even want to take advantage Of you"

"Excuse sir but your point is?" Said Usagi very timidly

"My point your honor is that you need protection in other words a body guard. That's why your family has sent Mr. Knight to protect you" The principal finished talking and sat back down on his desk again. "That was all Miss Tsukino you may leave"

"Okay…Principal may I ask who sent you the information about me?" Asked Usagi very curious.

"It dint say who sent it, but where it was sent from" He answered

"That will do too, I guess" She replied anxiously

"Well…Then in that case it was sent from Kyoto"

"Arigato Sensei" She then got up from her chair and went back to class only to find Celio

waiting outside of her class room for her.

"What are you doing here you sneaky insolent man" She Said to him.

"Waiting for your majesty to go back to class and start my job for real" he said in a very mocking tone of voice.

"You think I dint figure out you were the one that invented that whole story about me being a real princess, also saying my family wanted me to be secure so they sent a body guard…Oh! Please get real you were too obvious"

"It was real obvious but it worked dint it now you have to be with me 24/7 Pretty Lady" He said walking towards her in a very serious way.

"Why would you want to do that? Hang all over me all the time" She yelled at him

"Because you are a very interesting character, so obviously am intrigued about you, I want to know it all" He lean over her backing her up to the wall. "Tell me princess why are you so peculiar what are you"

Usagi was blushing now "I don't know what you mean" She said avoiding his eyes, the question, also the fact he was so close to her dint help matters. His face was very close to hers inches apart. Usagi started to freak out when she notice him nearing her face even more. "Oh…God! Mamoru where are you when I need you. Is He going to kiss me?"

Usagi closed her eyes shut afraid of what would happen next. Just when she was about to scream she felt very soft lips kiss her cheek, after that Celio move from his position and moved away from her.

"Oh my god! I though he was going to kiss me. Thanks you god

"Princess if you don't moved you're going to miss you r class" Said Celio very serious

"uhum…okay" she replied

_What was that all about? I thought he would kiss me for sure. Thank god it dint happen I love Mamoru to much. If something like that were to happen guild would never leave my side._


End file.
